The present invention relates to a process for the production of olefins.
Olefins such as ethylene and propylene may be produced by a variety of processes, including the steam cracking of hydrocarbons or by the dehydrogenation of paraffinic feedstocks. More recently, olefins have been produced by a process known as auto-thermal cracking. In such a process, a hydrocarbon feed is mixed with an oxygen-containing gas and contacted with a catalyst. The hydrocarbon feed is partially combusted, and the heat produced is used to drive the dehydrogenation reaction.
An example of an auto-thermal cracking process is described in EP 0 332 289. The patent describes platinum group metals as being capable of supporting combustion beyond the fuel rich limit of flammability. Preferred catalysts are supported platinum catalysts such as platinum/gamma alumina spheres, and platinum/monoliths such as platinum/cordierite or mullite monoliths.